Star Gliding
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: when lucy left on a solo, female only job and was trap, she was saved by two mysterious people who are actually lucy child hood friend, they uncovered the real story and now lucy will train with them and break through her limits. P.S this was my recreation of A Memory of Hatred by the original 4 big haters, i just don't like lucy being called weak
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, Black Cat here, yea, I had been sick for the whole week, heck, i'm still sick, right now i'm in the hospital, yes, FUCKKK YOUUU DENGUE, but then again I met some cool people, this is a new story, I will update react at night right before the nurse give us our dinner**

 _Black And White_

LUCY P.O.V

"BRING IT STIRPPER", "WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN", those two are still fighting, Man..., Erza is on a S-Class solo mission that was given by master, and if I bring those two without erza they will destroy everything, I sigh, Levy is out on a mission with Jet and Droy, Master is on a last minute meeting, Cana is on a solo mission alone, Wendy, Carla and Happy are on another mission, Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane are on a trip to get some supplies, the thunder league are on a mission that master gave just before leaving, Gajeel and Lily are on a mission, Reedus is on a trip to an art mage contest and won't be back till next week, Juvia is on a solo mission too, heck, everyone is out on missions, since GMG is just a few months away, plus, Gray and Natsu were assign to a mission a day ago but had been fighting, they ask if I would want to come, but I rejected them, after they finally left the guild, I went back inside, I never knew the guild could be this quiet, it feels lonely, I sighed, then i started to question myself, am i weak?, no, Lucy, keep it together, but all those times... the infinity clock, the phanthom lord, they were all my fault, i sigh, mama i miss you...

NATSU P.O.V

Man... why did i get stuck with ice princess, and why did Lucy say no when we ask her to join us on this mission, man.., i'm getting sick...

LUCY P.O.V

i look at the mission board, it had one mission left, that's weird i don't remember that being there, i pick the mission up,

DARK GUILD

HELP, A DARK GUILD CALLE

KINGS HAS BEEN HARASSING US

DIORE

THE QUINNS VILLAGE

FEMALE ONLY

REWARD 900, 0000, 000 J

that's a lot, maybe i should go on this mission, yea, i pack up my clothes and some jewls, and close the guild, after i bought a ticket to Diore, i took the last train, when i came across a small village, it was deserted, "well, well, lookie here" a creepy voice spoke out, i look behind me and saw 14 creepy guys, all of them have a creepy grin, this all was a trap. i should have knew it when it said female only, "Open the Gate of Maiden, Virgo" i shouted but none came out, this place is a no magic zone, no, no, no, "come on, lets play" one of them spoke and try to touch me, but then something or someone save me, "OI, Who dares to interfere" those creepy men spoke, then when i could see clearly, there was a giant magic wave, impossible, this place is a no magic zone, even Natsu won't be able to do this, then in a flash i saw the two of their eyes bloody red, they remind me of very ripe and sweet apples i use to have when i was younger, there was a girl with teal colour hair, pale skin, red bloody eyes, she wearing a black over size hoodie, white shirt with a black heart on it and a black puffy mini skirt, with black tight pants, and brown boots, while the guy with teal sharp hair was wearing a white over size hoodie with a black shirt with a white heart on it, he was wearing chain belts and white jeans with brown boots, "scythe" they both muttered and a giant scythe was in ach of their hands, the girl has a black steel scythe while the boy have a white steel scythe, and then they pointed to the creepy guys and with a flick everyone one of them passed out, they tied the guys up, but i couldn't help but feel useless, i still had to be save, they look at me and gave me a hand, then they introduce themselves, the girl is Alice the boy is Aiden, both are twins, when introduce myself they started crying, they told me tat my father and mother saved them from the horrible things that happen to them, i even met them once but that was not until it awakened, they told me that the awakening is when layla had to fight once again with their help as the Black and White, i thought they were crazy until i remembered my parents introduce two kids, a girl with brown hair and a boy with brown hair they swore to be my knight in shining armor, and we play dress up, games, adventuring, who knew they change so much, well not exactly, their personality is still the same as ever, they ask me if i would want to join them training, i accepted it without any hesitation, then they both point their index finger onto my forehead, i could see everything, the universe, every little thing and stars, beautiful stars, all of them began to become my spirits, and we all float around the place, i open my eyes, and i found myself in a beautiful place, Alice and Aiden were right beside me, we three lock arms, i was in the middle while Alice was on my right and Aiden is on my left. i felt my body light, like all the weight i use to have is gone, and i tell you i always feel heavy for some reason, i'm not that fat am i, then i look down, o, it just my chest, it more smaller, thank god, at least i'm not flat.

LEVY P.O.V

"Chu" i sneeze, "WAAA, levy-chan so cute" Jet and Droy scream

WENDY P.O.V

"Chu" i sneeze, "Wendy you did not et a cold did you?" Carla spoke


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY P.O.V

for the past year living here, has been great, even though in earth it has only been a few months, I had been training with all my spirits (including Aquaries ToT), I really want to go back to fairy tail and show them how I had been progressing but revealing the heartfillia's secret is a sin, now that I have taken the throne as Queen of Spirits even tough they call me Princess. Alice and Aiden are like my brother and sister, they are my knights in shining armor but instead of that they let me fight with them, Alice the darkness and Aiden the light and me The stars, I have complete my mission to learn and unlock my powers but my favourite is star gliding where I can summon my sword, my sword is very big, and no one can lift it except me, when I strike with my sword it leaves behind this cool rip where you can see the whole universe but of course it will be removed after a few seconds, Last time I wear my usual clothes Alice said they were to revealing and looks super tight, and I agreed, right now i'm wearing a blue bowknot belt woman pink summer casual dress vestidos with cute small diamonds all over the last tip of my collar, my blonde hair turned platinum blonde, i'm wearing a blue ribbon hairband on my head while my hair was in a side curled ponytail, my skin ad turn more paler and my eyes turn blue but not any kind of blue, it's the same as the stars, and have a few twinkling stars in it, plus I have black mini jeans under the dress and i'm wearing black vintage flats, as I said goodbye to all my friends I went to earth, maybe I should have told master that I was going to train instead of leaving so mysteriously, "Yo, Lucy!" I could here Alice call me, There Alice stood wearing a black fedora, she wearing women vintage jean denim dress retro girl black top with white skirt and a brown belt, she also have black mini jeans under her dress, while she wear brown leather chain boots, her hair is straight but at the end is curly, Next to her is her brother, Aiden, his wearing a white and black flannel shirt while wearing a white jean jacket, and wearing a white fedora, his wearing black jeans, and white sneakers.

"sorry guys" I panted

"lets just go into the portal" Aiden spoke

then we entered into the portal, and when we got out, we were on the out skirts of magnolia, I breathe in the smell of smoke..smoke? SMOKE!?

ALICE P.O.V

when I smell smoke, I thought Natsu, Lucy told us he was her one of her best friends. But aside to that, this wasn't any smoke, we could just tell that's a demon fire smoke, how, usually demon fire smoke are red with a hint of yellow, usually people can smell them but they can't see them, since we have the eye of the other side. we three found the source inside a cave, when we entered...

"OOFPh(?)"

I look behind to see Lucy and Aiden shocked, there was a electric force field, but before I could say anything, something grabbed my leg, and it BURNS!


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE P.O.V

OH MY GOD, it's super hot!, my legs are being burnt, I need Aiden, I need Lucy, i'm scared, i'm alone, I want to- "I will not show my tears..."

"I PROMISE!", I curled up my hand into a ball of fist, I punch the thing that wrapped around my leg, and I tell you, it burnt my hand!

I was able to escape, WAIT, MY BOOTS!, come on, this are my favourite boots, oh now you gonna die, I took off my boots and threw them away, and start running more deeper inside the cave, then I smell something, rotten, disgusting, pathetic smell

"CRASH!" the whole cave starts shaking

"Ohph"

I slipped on iced flamed water, wait...

water and fire, no, it can't be, it is...

i'm in a middle of a demon fight, maybe I should have returned

"Hey Human" someone shouted

he thinks i'm a human, that's good I think, I turn around to see a tall red spiky haired boy with yellow tips of his hair, he has yellow eyes that are looking down at me, and another boy, who also tall, and has dark blue hair, with a hint of aqua on his spiky hair tip, he has yellow eyes too, the heck the both of them are looking down at me, just because i'm short does not mean i'm harmless, I wish I have my boots right now to boost my height abit...

MEANWHILE

"come on" Aiden shouted as he kept on slamming himself to the force field

"Man, it must be a high class rank demon" Lucy sighed,

"Then I will take out one of my limiters" Aiden spoke

"Me too" Lucy shouted excitedly

"No, if you take even 1 less energy limiters off, you will turn half the planet to dusts" Aiden scolded Lucy

Aiden then proceed to take one limiter off, that one limiter released 1% of his powers, and so white glowing wings sprouted from his back

"No fair" Lucy pouted

IN LUCY HEAD

man, I don't think I can contain Aiden, if he sees Alice hurt or crying he will release his 1% to it's max and break all his limiters, and if he does, he will wipe out every darkness, including imagination, happiness and even Alice, plus he would wipe out the people who have made mistake, and pretty much humans makes mistakes every once in a while, right now I have only negative 100%, if I release one, well half the planet with turn to dust, oh man, I won't be able to go in at this kind of state, I need both Alice and Aiden by my side to at least break the force field, but Alice is in like a no connection area, Alice please don't be hurt...

BACK TO THE DEMON AWKWARD SITUATION

"sooo...ummmm, i'm going to go I guess" Alice said in confused way

"Wait, why aren't you screaming?" the blue haired boy ask

"ummm.."

"TELL US" the red shouted as he pinned me to the wall, where there was a freaking shard that poked my back, blood...

"ALICE" I could here Aiden

"Please hide me, if he finds me injured he'll wipe everything out" I pled

"no one can beat me" the red head ignorant boast proudly

but I knew, without me controlling him the madness will corrupt him, Lucy can only contain him for a few minutes, because she not Aiden counter part, I feel dizzy...

AIDEN P.O.V

I saw Alice on the ground, he legs burnt, her right hand burnt, and her back was bleeding, I look at the filthy, disgusting demons, they look at me with shock, my wings started to grow bigger,

"I WILL KILL YOU"

LUCY P.O.V

no, the madness all are being sucked up, how?, I can freaking see it with the eye of the other side, the force field down, I need to save them

save them

no, I can't interfere with their bond, but if it fails, I need to kill Aiden...

this is one messed up test..


	4. Chapter 4

BACK TO THE BLAST, I GUESS?

Aiden clothes turned in to a white tuxedo with a white tie, his sharp teal colour hair has a white streak, he took out a gun, then some light particles gathered, into a giant ball, it reeks with blood, not any kind of blood, angels blood, his red eyes turn sharper, and brighter, then he shoot the giant light bullet to the two guys

but, giant black wings, shielded them..

then the giant black wings turn small, and revealed

Alice, there was black streak on her teal colour hair, her eyes glowed, she was wearing a black lace vintage short dress

"stabillize" Alice muttered

and soon both Alice and Aiden were on the ground, Aiden wings had turned back to normal and the both of them had their normal clothes back, Lucy then rushed in, and tried to pick the both of them up, but of course failed, the two demons, help carry Alice, and Lucy had to carry Aiden

IN LUCY HEAD

why do I have to carry Aiden, god he is so heavy, and why are they fighting over who carries her, god, why can't I carry Alice and they carry Aiden, oh right, they are demons, so they can't hold on to light

AFTER A FEW HOURS

Aiden had woken up and carried his sister on his back, while the two demons introduce themselves

Fire Demon name is Kai

Water Demon name is Nagare

and after a giant explanation about everything, Alice woke up,

IN LUCY HEAD AGAIN

great, now I get it, those demons are attracted to Alice, the darkness around her feed them, and stabilize them, WAIT, I forgot, we have to join a guild

BACK WITH THEM

the five of them wondered around the place, finding a guild, finally they found a guild, in diore, called Moonlight,

AFTER THE TRAIN RIDE

the gang found the guild, and just as they entered, there was only a few people inside, a boy with purple hair, two boy twins who have green hair and a old man,

"so you want to join, you must battle Ryuu, Kin and Atlan" the three of them were in fighting stance

"but, you two, fire and water demons, may join" he spoke happily

"i'll take the blue head" the purple haired guy called Ryuu spoke proudly

"Wings" both Aiden and Alice spoke, and both of their wings appeared, "Starry Wings" Lucy smirk, and a pair wings appeared made of stars, "Scythe" Lucy spoke, and bot Alice and Aiden turned into a scythe, and Lucy strike and the three of them were down

and both Alice and Aiden changed back, the master look at them with shock, and accepted us

the guild mark is a crescent moon with a star, Alice got hers in black, Aiden got his in white, and me starry colours, Kai got his red and Nagare in blue,

"alright, so since we have 8 members, we can enter the Grand Magic Games"

the two golden haired boys with grey eyes introduce themselves one have a right eye patch and the other have left eye patch, the eight eye name is Kin and the right is Atlan, and the purple haired guy with green eyes is Ryuu

the two golden haired twins are Blood Demon Benders , and Ryuu powers is the Poison Demon, basically almost all of us are demons, not counting Alice of course, we have a few days to enter the GMG. but then, master was so happy that he had signed us up and mess up, Lucy name, as Lucille, poor Lucy, Alice, Aiden, Kai and Nagare got their names right, yet Lucy gets it wrong, but that's kinda good, Lucy wants to keep it undercover...

Fairy Tail Wait For Me...

BACK AT FAIRY TAIL (FINALLY)

everyone there was dark and mourning over lucy disappearance, yes, they still go on mission and all, but instead, of helping get rid or fighting whats right, they all took their sadness and frustration on the missions, the light of fairy tail was gone, after a few days after lucy disappearance, Juvia and Lyon are a item, but when Juvia heard Lucy was gone, she had been crying just like the others and that cast an eternal rain, after a few months just before master announce something, they thought they heard Lucy voice, and by they, the dragon slayers, and everyone was happy for a moment, until the voice faded away

"Juvia, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Bisxlow, Mystogan and Freed are on the GMG's" Master announce

the reason Master took them is because they are the only ones who won't kill their opponents, but with Natsu case, he will go one a rampage

but all master think is

My, dear child, please be safe...


	5. Chapter 5

**Back Again**

LUCY P.O.V

when we arrive in crocus, it was super pack with other contestant, when we arrive to out hotel, it was super big, the fact there are six boys and two girls means we had to split 4 rooms, me and Alice, Aiden and Ryuu, Kai and Nagare (I have to read the story over and over to remember their names and looks) and finally Kin and Atlan, the master will be in his own room with the other masters, so now are the prelims, and so we have to perform on stage, this will test our magic, the rule is, sing, perform and or can be a band, and no cheating especially Screamers (screamers are mages who have sonic screams), Alice hair was let loose, she wearing a black beanies, a black oversized sweater with a white skull on it, black mini jean, black long knee cap socks and red boots, and se was wearing a black crystal necklace, while I was wearing a starry oversize sweater with a light blue mini jeans, black knee cap socks and pink boots, my hair was in a one side, and it was curled, Aiden was wearing a white V shirt, a grey beanie, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and also wearing the same crystal necklace like Alice but in white, Ryuu was wearing a purple T, and under it was a long white shirt, and black jeans, purple sneakers, Kai is wearing a red flannel shirt and under it white shirt, black jeans, red sneakers, and Nagare wearing a blue flannel shirt, and white shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers, Kin and Atlan are wearing a yellow flannel shirt and black jeans and yellow sneakers, and they have their eye patch are off, Kin left eye is purple and right is grey, Atlan has purple right eye and his left eye is grey,

"Welp Lets Go" Lucy spoke happily

"wait have we even pick a song" Ryuu ask

"Yup" Alice replied

AT THE PRELIMS

"okay, now we have a new guild" the announcer spoke

"a new guild" everyone whispered

"they will totally be crush by the fairies, their song was crazy"

then Alice, Aiden, Lucy came up on stage while the rest was eating at the buffet

"hey look, the shrimp going to sing, huh?" Gajeel ask tauntingly, until she look at him with her red bloody eyes

"no actually, i'm playing the guitar" Alice replied

Aiden had the microphone while lucy behind playing the drums

"3...2...1"

"Tonight We honor the hero!"

*Alice plays wickedly on the guitar*

fusagu NO men ni kowasu kyouran KIDS  
uso kirai? houkai? hibi o touka shi te  
amai taion no mitsu nioi tatte  
soso ru Flavor Flavor Flavor

Just wanna hold your hands  
"Hey people! Let ' s go back to zero!"

kurutte hey kids! tozashi ta kinou o terashi te ikiba nai shoudou  
kurutte hey kids! modore nai basho o sagashi te  
kurutte hey kids! kudaranai ego o tobashi te imi no nai kousou  
kurutte heiki? watashi no namae o haka nai ka?  
"Are you ready? I respect the hero!"

narasa nai no? kokkei na disutōshon  
imaya kyouhan sa ten no sonzai mo hora  
"Who is the master who calls my favorite name!"  
iza forever ever ever

kurutte hey kids! tozashi ta kinou o terashi te ikiba nai shoudou  
kurutte hey kids! modore nai basho o sagashi te  
\kurutte hey kids! kudaranai ego o tobashi te imi no nai kousou  
kurutte heiki? watashi no namae o haka nai ka?

Just wanna hold your hands

kurutte hey kids! shidaini jidai ha kawatte owara nai shousou  
kurutte hey kids! deau hazu datta anata to  
kurutte nai ta wasure nai ai o sagashi te tsunagi tai zutto  
kurutte hey kids! soredemo mirai ha hakanai ka?

"I swear I respect the hero!"

and with no sweat they have beaten fairy tail song

everyone amazed by them, but this was the start


	6. Chapter 6

THE FIRST DAY OF GMG

"Welcome, to the first day of GMG-Kabo" Mato happily spoke to the gigantic crowd, and everyone applaud happily

"Alright, in last place of the prelims are Lamia Scale, which include, Lyon, Sherry, Blendy, Yuka, Toby, Honey, Wail, Kagae (the new characters are not really important)" and everyone cheered happily

"Next, is Quatro Cerberus, and they are, Bacchus, Rocker, Warcy, Jager, Nobarly, Semmes, Aleus and Wally (made up)" and everyone cheered again

"And Next is, Mermaid Heels, and here they are, Kagura, Arana, Beth, Risley, Millianna, Kathy, Q, Lola (made up)" and half the boys wooed while the girls was glaring the guys with a fierce look

"And, Now is the Sabertooth, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Oraga, Yukino, Zach, Xa (made up)" everyone roared with cheers

"Next is Fairy Tail, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Bisxlow, Freed and Mystogan" everyone was silent, fairy tail entered with a dark aura

"And First Is Moonlight, Ryuu, Kai, Atlan, Nagare, Kin, Aiden, Alice and Lucille" everyone started to whisper about them,

"it's actually Lucy" a platinum shiny hair, pale skin girl spoke up, everyone look at her, and look at her eyes, they were beautiful,

"Okay first is a spare match" Mato spoke happily

"First Is, Moonlight VS Sabrtooth, Alice, Aiden VS Sting and Rogue" Mato spoke

BACK WITH THE FAIRY TAIL

"now let see, how strong they are" Gray smirked

TO THE FIGHT

"we heard you guys are strong, so lets go all out, right?" Sting spoke

Rogue nodded, and both of them activated their dragon force, the whole ground shook, finally, the twin dragon slayers, have trained, and pushed their limits and have contain their powers

"Okay" Alice spoke happily, until she smirk, her eyes turn brighter and so did Aiden, "scythe's" both of murmured

and the whole ground shook more rapidly

"Hey, Hey, You Two" Alice shouted to both Sting and Rogue

"what?" Rogue ask

"since you release every bit of your powers, me and my brother will take off 1% limiters, Kay?" Alice spoke happily

Sting look at her with scared face and gulped, he nodded

And so Aiden release his wings, his wings was purely white, while Alice was black, everyone was astonished

"Dark Dreams" Alice whispered, and Rogue fell to the ground

"Light Spear" Aiden whispered and Sting was blinded with lights, and all he see was white, and see blood splatter everywhere, he was on his knees and screamed, and pass out

Fairy Tail, was looking at them with What The Hell face,

"*sigh*, lets get back already" Aiden with a *I don't give a fuck face* and Alice follow him, now this is just the start


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Tonight you all must come to banquet" Mato spoke happily to the other guilds

BUT...

"No, Not Going, You know I hate dresses!" Alice pouted, while her brother was fixing his tie, While Lucy, was wearing a heartneck ribbon party dress, matching with her blue flats, and her pendant with a big blue shiny crystal in it, her hair was in a Cute French fishtail braid, she wearing a black stockings and Alice was shut in her closet, soon Lucy had enough

she dragged, Alice by her foot, Alice was wearing a black pearl lace shoulder tutu dress , her hair was in a twisted edge, fishtail bun, she still have her black crystal, she also wearing black stockings, wearing white boots

her brother wearing a white tuxedo black vest and a tie, Kai, was wearing a white tuxedo with a red vest and a tie, Nagare same as Kai but with a blue in colour, Atlan and Kin wearing the matching white tuxedo but with yellow vest and a tie, Ryuu wearing the same but with a purple vest and a tie and so all of them left their apartment, when they arrive everyone was singing, having fun and all

then soon started the slow dance

Soon A lot of girls crowded the boys to dance with them, Ryuu soon started to run away and the boys followed them, Alice and Lucy just sweatdrop, but someone tapped lucy shoulder, she look behind and saw Gray, they started to dance along with the crowd, Leaving Alice behind, Alice sneaked out with a pocky in her mouth, then she bumped into a black hair teenage boy with black eyes an wearing some strange clothes, it was zeref, but of course living in another dimension, she has no idea who he is

IN ZEREF HEAD

What, How, can she still be standing or be alive from touching me, she should be dead!

BACK TO THE AKWARD SILENCE

"ALICE" she could hear the fan boys screaming her name, she turn pale and grab zeref hand and started running away, when they finally were gone, Alice sighed in relief

"oh sorry, for dragging you" Alice apologised

Zeref powers had been stabilize, his dark powers are contained and he felt warm around Alice

"Now to have some fun, since you have dark powers you won't get hurt at all" Alice happily spoke

"what?" zeref ask

And soon, Alice clothes had turn into a black Elegant collar sheer dress, wearing black gloves, her hair was let loose, she wearing black tight pants, and black chain boots, her hair have a few black streaks

She then let go her wings, and grab Zeref hands, they both flew straight to the white clouds, and so Zeref floated around too

Alice summoned a boom box and played *Hot Dance from Brave beats*

and they started to joke and dance around in the sky

MEANWHILE

"KEEP ON RUNNING" Kai shouted

ANOTHER PLACE

When Lucy was dancing with Gray, Natsu butt in and dance with her too, and both of them started arguing, Bisxlow also started to dance wit Lucy but got him by a Ice and Fire combo hit, Laxus jump in and dance with her too, while Lucy started to panic in her head, a fire ball was thrown to Laxus, and he passed out Freed offered Lucy to dance but was with laser's and so Lucy started to back up slowly while chuckling in a *I am scared chuckle* and ran away and join the boys with the run and the Natsu and the others ran with the fangirls,

"KEEP ON RUNNING" Lucy Screamed...


	8. Chapter 8

_Broken_

.No.I' .

. ' .Me.

Voices they heard in both girls head, somehow, Lucy and Alice are Linked together

Just when the demons walk nearer to a memory that had a black heart, they can hear sobbing, and both of them had entered inside it, this was a memory of pain for alice

but while Aiden, the sabers and fairy went inside of Lucy head they saw a tear memory, they could hear screaming...

IN ALICE MEMORY

*Sniff* No... Maddie, Max, No, please no...

The demons stare in shock, they watch a small half black and half white white haired little girl crying sobbing, her small little hands was clutching a girl with black hair and a white streak, with black wings drench in blood, right hand, while she hold another one, but with another person, he was a boy with white spiky hair and black streak, he has white wings that was stained with blood, they could hear clearly what both that girl and boy said

"Gomen, we won't be able to see that sakura tree" the both smiled and closed their eyes. Then they saw it, bright red eyes, it almost look clear, pure, but inside it was a monster, the girl screams so loud, then demons started to pop out of the thin air and falling kneeling to the ground closing their ears, but Ryuu and the others weren't affected, blood splatter everywhere, the little girl stood up, her black and white dress was stained with blood of those demons, she was sitting in a pool of demons blood, the little girl looked like she was 5 years old, then another sobbing could be heard, behind the bushes, there was a young brown haired by with brown eyes, he looked like 5 too

"are those monster gone.." he spoke, the little girl nodded, he look at her, she was crying then she suddenly collapsed kneeling on the ground, saying "Maddie, Max, I love you" the boy look at her with pity

and he hugged her, she hugged him back, Ryuu and the other knew there more than this...

the little boy gave her a hand, "Will You Stay with me..." she mumbled, "Of course, we can even be brother and sisters!" the little boy exclaimed, the little girl smiled happily, "Then You are my hope and my light!" she spoke and then a small little white orb came out of the little girl and into the little boy, there was a giant blast, at first they have teal colour hair and red eyes, "I'm Aiden, And I will be your knight, whats your name!?" he ask, "I'm Alice, and I will be right beside you!"...

 _if one adventure has ended a new one will spark, weather broken or not broken, stranger or friends, white or Black..._


	9. Chapter 9

**oh hey, I am not black Cat, so don't ask why, and what happen to her, she just clumsy...**

NATSU P.O.V

we went into the memory and saw a little blond girl crying in the corner, she was wearing a pink floral dress, her skin was pale, she was shivering,

"DAMMIT TO HELL LAYLA, WHY DID'NT YOU TOLD ME, THAT LUCY'S A DEMON CHILD" we all could hear a angry man voice shouting

"JUDE, SHE NOT A DEMON, SHE HAS MY POWERS, YOU CANNOT BLAME HER, SHE DID NOTHING!" a angry women voice that could be Layla shouted

"who would know how bitter sweet this would taste.." the little girl mumble, she look up to the stars, and there right there, brown chocolate eyes, they were warm just by staring at them, Lucy...

Then the next thing we knew we were pulled out, and back to reality, and so with those rainbow head guys (the demons) both Lucy and Alice woke up yawning

"well that wasn't bad as I thought" Alice yawned

"but..but...how?" Quinn muttered

"Man I thought it was 'you know what'" Lucy sighed

"What?" Aiden ask, I thought he knew!?

"uhh, nothing" Lucy hesitated, could this be the real Lucy?, wait, what were we talking about

NEXT DAY

ALICE P.O.V

"I knew it, it wasn't a hunch, she's really here" I spoke

"She after both of us" Lucy murmured

"No, she only after me, she knows she can't beat you" I spoke, with a grin, heh, finally that yandere girl is coming out of the shadows...

TODAYS FIGHT

LAMIA SCALE VS QUATRO CERBERUS (Lamia Scale Won)

SABERTOOTH VS MERMAID HEELS (sabertooth won)

FAIRY TAIL VS MOONLIGHT

"Man, When can we fight!" Nagare pout

"sorry guys, but Alice and Lucy insisted you guys don't fight" Aiden sigh

Just when they enter the ring

"I feel something, light but stained with madness" Zeref muttered

"what are you yammering about" Kai spoke

"Let The Fight Begin!" Mato spoke happily

_oooo

"Lucy, she's here" Alice whispered over Lucy ear

"are you sure, there is no way out" Lucy whispered back

"I don't know, this is base of fate, take care of Aiden, please" Alice murmured

_oooo

There stood, Natsu, Erza and Gray facing off, Alice, Lucy and Aiden

Then just an istant, Natsu was going to throw a punch at Alice, there was something bright, it was like a bullet, Alice push Natsu aside, and that bullet hit her arm

There was an intense scream, it cut through any noise, then more bullet hit her. Everyone eyes widen

soon the scream was gone and was filled with a evil laughter

"finally I got you" a voice spoke, soon a pink hair girl with chocolate brown eyes jump down and landed swiftly, she had a crazy look plastered on her face

"oh, poor little Alice, isn't this the same death your dear sister and brother took?" she ask in her sarcastic voice

when Alice didn't answer

"Tch, answer me already!" she shouted as she stomp on Alice stomach

"Now, Lucy" Alice murmured

then a giant laser beam came at the pink head girl, and the girl fell on her knees, her body started to slowly melt

Lucy was holding a giant cannon that was letting smoke out

Lucy and Aiden rush to Alice side, her bright red eyes was becoming more duller

her skin was cold, she was shivering, the bullets in her was slowly infecting and the infection was glowing white

*cough* *cough* "Ha, you're going down with me you stupid fake wing angel" Alice laugh weakly

"No, how could this be, I spent 7000 years perfecting those bullets" The pink headed girl spoke in shock

"Why did you do this" Aiden muttered

"Because she took away you, when she and you fell asleep for 7080 years, so I did research for 80 years and the rest to perfect it perfected those bullets"

"Woah, Crazy girl how do you even know them" Kin spoke

"My name is Deliria, The Angel Of Love but Not Pure Love, Love of Madness and I Fell In Love with her brother but her sister was in the way of out love so I had to kill her and her friends!" Deliria spoke **(um, so Deliria does not mean that name nor there is an Angel of mad Love)**

"And You Killed them both, because if one dies the other one dies" Alice spoke

"Yes, but his an exceptional, since his half human, not like you!" Deliria cackled, (Man how long does it takes to melt her)

"what do you mean half human?" Ryuu shouted

"I mean, Alice and Aiden aren't really twins, Alice was suppose to be the balancer, and her dear sister and brother was suppose to protect her, The Black Angel and The White Devil!" she cackled once again

"Maddie and Max?" Atlan muttered

"Correct! and here your prize, I killed Queen Layla, the queen of space magic right after she lost her powers that which Miss Lucy inherited, I just simply poisoned her, I killed Alice Older Twin siblings, Max and Maddie, by calling 990 A High Ranks Demons and I called in 990 A High Ranks Angels of Doom, and of course you may not know but they both were in the dragon wars, Aiden family was destroyed by monsters and so was his family, he then found Alice and the swore to be right by together!" Deliria spoke like it was all a joke

"All for Aiden.." those were last words as she melt into a puddle

_ooo

"Alice don't you dare close your eyes!" Lucy shouts, while the other crowd them, Wendy, Grandine and many healers from other guilds join to save her but failed

"I won't be dead, silly, I want you to remember this, okay, My soul and body will begone to the sakura tree where the 7070 years was, let the spot of darkness guide you to the portal, I won't open eyes till then, follow the voice" Alice body started to glow and when it was completely white it shattered..

then there was a small black floating spot that was glowed, "FOLLOW IT" Aiden shouted and so

all the guilds followed Aiden, they passed a beautiful green field and shimmering blue clear water, then there was a huge brown mountain they passed through s mall hole that (thank god) fit everyone and there stood a beautiful never-ending blooming sakura tree.

the pink petals drop and floated on the beautiful shimmering clear water, that surrounded the sakura tree and the small patch of bright green grass

the small little spot entered the sakura tree and a diamond key popped put...

"the world from the other side"


	10. Chapter 10

_Somewhere in the other world_

"come on open your eyes Cheshire!" a silver haired little boy pouted

"I told you it hurts, it won't make any difference, i'm blind" a purple haired girl that has two pigitails spoke

"Fine, oh yeah, have you seen that new band, man one day I want to be like them!" the little boy spoke happily

"no I did not see them, but I heard about it , from Maddie and Max!" The little girl Giggled

the two little kids, sitting on the beautiful grass while watching beautiful pure white clouds form into shapes, on the beautiful blue sky, right beside a sakura tree that never stop blooming, near them was the crystal clear

blue stream...

BACK WITH FAIRY TAIL

"we know that key, it is from the book of Zero" Quinn spoke for the devils

"you're right, the book of Zero, is where balance of sanity is, but it had ben missing for so many centuries" Zeref spoke up

"what does the book like?" Lucy ask

"it has this black cover with the word Zero in white , the writer name is Madlynn, there's another one, but it is meant for light, the cover white and the word is also zero but in black, the author, if i'm not mistaken is Maxwell" Zeref spoke

"I know where it is" Aiden spoke, everyone look at him with shock except Lucy

Makarov instructed the dragon slayers to follow them plus, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Mystogan, Levy and Mira for back up, While Sabertooth put in Rogue, Sting for back up too and Rufus to help with the research the town counsil have ask to put Cobra to help

The Gang, follow Aiden to the sakura tree, he ask Gajeel to lift Rogue up, when they did what they were told to do, Aiden ask if Rogue could see a black and white bag

"yea" he responded

"Grab it" Aiden ordered

and when he did, the both of collapsed, in Rogue arms is what looks like a kindergarden school bag, inside it was the books of Zero's

when Zeref opened the book a picture slipped out

in the picture it look like a 7 years old twins, one was a girl with black hair and white streak, she has red eyes that look almost like Alice, her skin was pale, her hair was straight with bangs, beside her is also a 7 years old boy, but this time he has white sharp hair with black streak, he has the same eyes, he also has pale skin and in the middle was 4 years old little girl, with half white hair and the other black hair, pale skin, bright red eyes, all three of them are smillinh

behind the picture there was a scribble

 _we will be your knight. princess_

Aiden look down, he had tears in his eyes, Lucy comforted him while the others was confused

but then they remember what that pink hair girl said

Aiden was sleeping under the sakura tree

they started to read the book

 _Dear Diary,_

 _it's Madlynn, or Maddie for short, I am just 7 years old kid yet I know_

 _everything about darkness while Max is Opposite._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Alice. i'm scared for her, she is balance she is unity_

 _she has no option, except to live in a world. alone_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I know, she coming for me, for us, Lucifer, Lucille, Megan, Marc, V, Vermillion, Violet, Melody, Carter, calros, all of us_

 _just for Max._

 _-Maddie_

The demons look and re read everything, it seems, the pieces are coming together, Deliria, kill Alice siblings, and their friends, Layla, destruction, madness, just to get Max, and killed all of their friends, but if the dark dies, the balance will not be the same so it killed both of them, the sakura tree, where Aiden and Alice slept for so many years, no one dared to go Inside, the memory of alice, and the blood, she was alone, so she shared her power to aiden, who use to be a human, right after the chaos the both of them slept for eternity, If Alice killed all those demons and Angels how is she still sane, just one blood of demon is madness, but yet Alice destroyed the darkness, how could the darkness still accept her, why is she not covered in blood, why did she not loose her sanity,

but then at the end of the book there a blank page with a scribble on it

 _Because She Alice Of Course She Won't loose her Sanity, she is Just. Alone_

it seemed that the book have answered all their question

"Aiden wake up" Lucy spoke

Aiden eyes fluttered open,

"It's time to bring back Alice" she spoke with a smile

_000

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE OTHER WORLD!" Lucy shouted as she pointed the key to the sakura tree

there was an intense light

and soon everyone, was sittng under the shade of the sakura tree, but this time everyone look different

Erza armor was gone instead, her hair was in a high ponytail, her hair is abit tad darker, she wearing a retro vintage dress, under the dress is black tight pants, she has red sneakers on

Lucy clothes is more different, her eyes are bright blue, her hair colour is still the same but her hair was in a long side ponytail it was tied with a blue ribbon, she was wearing a cute vintage blue sleeveless, turn down collar, elastic waist that reach to her knees, she wearing a black tight jeans under, she wear blue sneakers

Levy hair was still the same except a bit longer, she wearing a black headband and was wearing a yellow Bow Tie dress that reach to her knees, the bow was white, she wearing black tight pants under, and wearing yellow sneakers

Mira hair was in a ponytail with a huge pink bow on it, she wearing a pink knee length lace hollow out embroidery, she wearing black tight pants under and also she has pink sneakers

Juvia hair was in a high ponytail, with a purple ribbon, she was wearing a sleeveless crop purple sweater but inside she wearing a black tight shirt that covers her stomach ad also wearing a grey skirt and also a black tight pants under, she wearing purple sneakers

Wendy hair was in her usual pigitail she wearing a marron and lace dress with a cute collar that reach to her knees under it was the black tight pants, she wearing maroon sneakers.

Jellal was wearing a blue flannel shirt, blue jeans, he has fingerless gloves, brown sneakers, over the top was a black leather jacket, his hair, eyes and mark was still the same, he has this red goggles on his head

Natsu, a oversize shirt with long sleeve, he has a red hoodie tied to his waist, blue jeans, he has green goggles on his head, he still have his scarf, his wearing flaming red sneakers

Laxus, has a yellow and black hoodie, inside was a white shirt, he has blue jeans, and honestly he was not buff anymore, he look like gray and natsu, he has this green goggles on his head and headphones on his neck, his scar is gone, and his hair is more duller,

Gajeel hair is really short, a bit spiky, his wearing a red shirt and a brown jacket, with a bit metal on it, his wearing blue jeans, brown boots

sting wearing a white t- shirt and a white leather jacket, his scar is gone, and his eyes are abit lighter, he has blue jeans and brown boots, and his two piercing on his right ear

Rogue is wearing the same thing as Sting but in black, his hair is tied in a ponytail , his right eye is being covered, brown boots, blue jeans, and his scar is gone too, he has two piercing on is left ear

Rufus, wearing a red jacket, a white shirt, his hair is also tied in a ponytail, he has two black clips on his right hair, he has blue jeans, his mask is gone and he trying to find it

Zeref has a black hoodie, with yellow outlines, blue jeans, inside the hoodie is a white shirt, brown boots

Gray wearing a blue jacket and a red shirt, blue jeans, his scar gone, brown boots

while Aiden and Demons are wearing the same thing

"Wait, do we still have out powers?" Levy ask

"let me try" Natsu said as he breath out fire to the sakura tree

and everyone panicked, Juvia stop the fire with water, and soon..

"NATSU, THAT WAS SO RECKLESS" Erza shouted

"Come on it's alright" Natsu spoke calmly, than one of the petals landed on Natsu head, and he was thrown back fast

"WATCH OUT"

Natsu hit a silver hair boy

"Jay, you alright?!" a silver hair girl ask

"Yea, i'm okay, shoot were almost late!" the silver hair boy reffered to Jay spoke

 **um, hi again, so Cat want me to tell you that our cousin broke both her arm, and she won't be able to write, so i'm right here to help her**


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry, Man" Natsu apologize

"Is okay, dude, hey are you guys going to the Royalz Vs Rebelz Too?" jay ask

"define, here" Lucy ask

"Well were in japan, Shizuka Town, come on, follow us" Jay spoke

"My name is Rose, this is younger brother, Jay" the girl with silver hair spoke

_0000

"Finally You're here, me and the others are waiting" a orange haired boy spoke

"Sorry, Man" Jay laugh

"Yo, Yo, the next band going to perform"

"Yea, faster up!"

then brown hair twins spoke, one had her hair tied in a right side up ponytail another one is left side

"Huh, where's Cheshire?" Rose ask

"I don't know, let me text her" the orange hair boy spoke

"oh yeah we should introduce ourselves, the girl with the right tied hair is Kat and the other one is Kal, the orange head is Ben" Rose spoke

"she said she be here in a few minutes" Ben spoke

then a white hair boy with yellow eyes and other guys set up the stage, all the girls started to scream for him saying Foxy!, well except fairy tail girls, Rose, Kat, Kal

The he started singing, and It started snowing, everyone stop screaming, they hung their head low, everyone except fairy tail, sabertooth and Jay

"whats happening" Jay ask

"Awake" the white hair boy finished singing

then everyone was back to normal

"I don't feel well, for some reason" Rose spoke

"Me too" Ben spoke

"Us too" Kat and Kal spoke

"whats wrong with you guys" Jay spoke

The white hair boy look at Jay,

"His a demon" Ryuu spoke to the fairy tail, saber and lucy

"it means one thing, his a high class demon from the race that alice killed" Lucy whispered

The a purple hair short girl, with sunglasses sat down with the others, her hair was in a ponytail tapped Jay

"Jay, lets go" she spoke

"Okay, but first, I need to go to the little boys room" he spoke and ran to the nearest stall

the girl went up the stage and ask something to the guys who performed, then they help her set everything up

"And here we have the Crown from Rebelz, um where's the others?" the announcer ask

"wait, you mean they're not here?!" The girl spoke

"umm, whats your name?" he ask

"Cheshire" she answered

"I guess we have to.."

"no I can do it"

"alright"

she then took off her sunglasses, her eyes were closed

the she started to sing Titanium

her voice echoed, like something bursting

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium!" she sang out and there was a beat with her voice

"stone hard, macine gun, stone heart.." she continued then she was glowing

as she kept on singing there was another voice echoeing

then when she reach I am titanium again

her hair glow, and turn into teal, her skin paler, she grew abit taller, her hair was all release, and it looked flowing, then she open her eyes

showing red, Alice...

then she took out a gun, and shot at the sky that release petals from the never ending sakura tree, everyone eyes that was dull became to life, Kat, Kal, Rose and Ben all were okay

they weren't complaining about the pain in their stomach

"who's that girl?" Rose ask

There was tears in the girls eyes

Clack, Clack, Clack

the sounds of footstep on stage cut the silent air

there stood a tall girl, pale skin, she has bangs covering her eyebrows, she has a white streak, her eyes are red, a boy with white hair, with black streak, and also has red eyes, then it looks like

there a little girl with oceanic hair colour, pale skin, red eyes, next to her is also a little girl but with orange flame colour hair, her eyes are red, then a little boy with green hair, he also has red eyes, and lastly was a little boy with white hair, and he has red eyes

"neh, Alice, don't cry" the blue hair girl spoke

"you're right, Ao" she spoke

then there was smoke that hazed everyone visions and they disappear, the fairies, lucy, saber, demons, aiden are all chasing after the dragon slayers they had captured their scent, and with the help of Lucy and Aiden

eye of the other side helps a lot, and While Levy and Rufus try to find out why the Kat, Kal, Ben and rose can't remember 'Cheshire'

is either, memory spell, memory manipulation spell

but all the odds, Alice had change, she look more older

"finally you're here" we could hear a familiar voice

there stood a crying Alice, she then ran to our direction and hug both Lucy and Aiden

"I had been waiting for 16 years for you guys!" she cried, but the others were like

16 YEARS!?


End file.
